The Samurai and Hedgehog
by kenokosan
Summary: The tittle says all.


_This came to mind as I was watching classic cartoons. This idea popped up when I was watching the episode of were Samurai Jack teaches the Hip Hop Samurai a lesson. I thought what if Jack meet Amelia the hedgehog (an Oc of mine from Sonic) there instead? How did she get there? Well read this to find out. Alright you guys know the drill._

_Disclaimer-Do not own._

_-/-_

_The rain was pouring down like cats and dogs with no signs of letting up any time soon, A man with a white robe and rice hat was braving against the weather. His head hung low and his eyes down cast, fitting as the weather was. He continued his trek in the heavy rain until he spotted a road house just a head. He stopped in front of the entrance. He looked up to the sky and then the road house again. The rain isn't going to let up_ he thought as the rain continued to fall on him. He gave a faint smile and walked towards the western style road house. He pushed the saloon styled doors and stop to get a atmospheric look of the place. There was a moderate amount of customers here and there. Some elves playing poker, some chatting about trades, and others just waiting for the rain let like him.

He began to walk forward to the bartender, who was currently cleaning a glass out. The bartender looked up to see a strange foreign looking man across from him.

"May I help you?" he asked in a gruff voice that held no malice. The man's head went up.

"I'd like some hot water" he asked kindly. The bartender pointed to a small table off to the side of the wall on the right. There was a pitcher of piping hot water with wooden mugs next to it. The man smiled and walked over to the table to pour himself a cup. Once completed he walked slowly to the fire place that warmed the room, and sat in front of it. Reaching into his robes he pulled out a bag with tea leaves and placed some into his mug. He then added some sweetener to the contents of his mug. With a easy stir, he gave it a whiff and relaxed as the aroma gave him a sense of home.

Just outside a small hedgehog-being was walking in the rain as well. Her features were exotic and simple all at the same time. She wore a black and white jump suit with yellow cuffs that was sleeve-less, went up to her upper thighs, matching boots that splattered against the puddles of the rain. Her green eyes peered up to look at the sky in wonder. The rain cascaded down her black fur and short hair, some areas had red streaks, like her arms, legs, two locks of hair on each side, and on the tips of her bangs in front. She smelled a inviting aroma not too far were she was. The female ebony hedgehog made her way to the source to see it was coming from a road house. She looked at her options as she stood just outside the door. Continue in the rain? Or stay in a nice warm place till it lets up? The second one won her vote, being the better of the two. She walked through the saloon doors calmly. 

As she walked in everybody stopped to what their doing and looked at her oddly. She gave them a glare as she approached the bartender who was now putting the glasses away. She sat on a stool and called him.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" he asked in a gruff voice. She only stared at him.

"I was wondering if you know anything about the floating island that's been spotted recently" she asked him. His expression changed to that of a smug look.

"ha-ha! Floating island? That's only a old wives' tale. There's no such thing!" he told her. Water continued to drip off of her as she glared at him.

"No would've been nice. Oh well. I'll have some coffee then" she said. He nodded his head and went to get her order. She sat there and noticed the fire. _When the order arrives, I go and warm there_ she thought of a nice warm feeling. The bartender gave her some black coffee and she took it w/o another word. She walked over to the fire and sat herself next to a man in a white robe and rice hat. He was drinking some sort of tea and seemed to really enjoy it.

'_Weird guy' _she thought to herself as she drank down the warm liquid down her throat. The samurai looked to see a some sort of hedgehog take a seat in front of the fire as he has. Strange, she looks like someone he knows. 

"Strange weather we're having" she spoke first to break the silence. The man looked at her.

"Yes, I was passing by and decided to wait here for the rain to let up" he said to her. Her green eyes made contact with his.

"You seem a bit out of time, Samurai. Where do you hail from?" she asked him.

"I hail from the past, before Aku's evil ruled over this domain" he told her as he took another drink from his cup. She smiled to him and took a gulp.

"Interesting" she said putting the mug down to fix her short, cropped hair.

"Where do you hail from? You look out of time yourself" he said as she fixed her hair.

"I'm not from this world, I hail from another. A planet called Mobius." she said.

"How'd you get here, if your from another world?" he asked her. She turned her head towards the fire place.

"I'll tell you if you tell me where EXACTLY you came from, deal?" she asked him.

"Very well then" he said to her.

"I was with my teammates looking the seven chaos emeralds on the floating island. We had 5 with so far, but out of no where this demon calling himself Aku sprung from the ground and attack us. We fought back vigorously against him, but alas it wasn't enough. I was about to finish him off, but he ripped some sort of portal and had the floating island sucked into his world. My friends were left behind back home as I was sucked in" she told him her story.

"I'm sorry to hear" he told her. She waved it off.

"Don't be. It's not your fault" she said.

"Well, I live in the past and stood up to fight against Aku and his reign of terror. I fought well, bringing him to his knees. Before I could finish him off, he ripped a portal in time and sent me to the future, were his evil is law now, so now I must find him and go back to the past to un-do what he's done to the timeline" he told her.

"I see" she said as her fur was now dried. Out of nowhere she pulled out a emerald. The samurai was surprised.

"Was that one of the emeralds you were looking for?" he asked eying the jewel. It was huge! The size her his fist!

"Yes, the other six are still on the floating island. That's why I have to find so I may return home" she said as she got up.

"Pleasure talking to you Samurai-?"

"Jack. They call me Jack" he said introducing himself.

"Samurai Jack. My name is Amelia the hedgehog daughter of the ultimate lifeform." she said as she began to turn. The doors of the saloon opened to reveal three red cloaked robots with rice hats. One turn their head towards the fire place, the others followed suit as well. The stride over to them and stopped behind Jack. Amelia gave the robots a weird look. Jack's eyes moved back and forth to see the robots there.

"Who are these Jack?" she asked him.

"Bounty hunters" he stated as he stood up taking off his rice hat. Amelia's ears flattened against her head. She step in between Jack and the robots.

"Child what are you doing?" he asked her. Amelia turned her head to answer him.

"Let me take this one for ya, okay Jack" she stated as she made the emerald disappear into thin air. Jack stood up and took a step back, wondering what a small hedgehog like herself could do? The robots looked down at her, underestimating her by walking around her. Big mistake. She out stretched her right arm, her arm turn that of a blade and she sliced through one of the robots. The robot continued to walk after she sliced it, but suddenly stopped. Oil began to leak from the waist and then it fell to pieces. The two robots looked at her and then began to attack her. Amelia's hand turned back to normal as she dodged their attacks. She moved gracefully like a dancer on water, not once slipping once. Jack was amazed by her technique. Amelia was in between the two as they tried to cut her. The two paused and then at the same time the lunged to attack her. She looked left and right, she smirked. As they came closer, she did the splits and the two stabbed each other. Amelia then swiped her legs under them , knocking them down and leaping back onto her feet.

"That was easy" she said walking away from the scene. Jack was left speechless and began to follow her out of the saloon. The rain had stopped suddenly as they walked out.

"Where are you going?" he asked her. Amelia stopped to answer.

"Home. My parents are worried as are my friends and mate" she said turning to face Jack.

"Please let me repay you for ridding me of those bounty hunters" Jack said. An idea popped into her head.

"There is a way. Help me get to the floating island and the other emeralds" she asked of him.

"Very well then" he said as he began to walk with her.

"In exchange for helping I can send you to past" she told him. Jack stopped suddenly and looked at her.

"You could?"

"Yes, the emeralds have immense power to open portals, whether for location jumping or time" she explained as she pulled out the emerald from before. She held it out and a small green arrow appeared from it and point to a direction a head.

"The island is this way" she said walking. Jack followed her.

-/-

"I see you made a new friend Samurai…." said a deep voice looking through a looking glass. He was watching Amelia and Jack though it and monitoring them without their knowledge. A widen toothy grin appeared on his features.

"The Chaos Emeralds?" he said to himself as the hedgehog was explaining about them to the Samurai. Aku got an idea suddenly, his long arm reached over to a phone and dial a number. He mumbled to the receiver and then hanged up with a content smile on his face as he watched the two walking.

"That's right, go to the floating island we I, Aku, will be awaiting for you" said the one called Aku. Aku was a shape shifting demon of darkness with fiery eyebrows and beard, his face was green, and the rest of his body was black with antlers.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" he began to laugh insanely to himself.

-/-

What do ya think? R&R.


End file.
